This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This program beamline proposal is a compilation of structural projects from four assistant professors at the University of Kansas that have various needs for the experimental resources of The Stanford Synchrotron Radiation Laboratory. The University of Kansas is the recipient of a NCRR COBRE grant in the area of Protein Structure and Function and has invested significant resources in establishing a macromolecular Protein Structure Laboratory core facility and recruiting young faculty in this area. The focus of the research is on medically important protein targets.